wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mage abilities
Mage abilities come in three schools of magic: Arcane, Fire, and Frost, which are affected by their specialization abilities and talent choices. Mage spells are also usually delineated by their purpose: direct damage, area of effect damage, and utility. Mages are also the only class with the ability to teleport themselves or their group members to the variety of the capital cities. The spells themselves can be classified quite easily by the school they are in. Most Fire spells will have the purpose of heavily damaging an opponent, while the majority of Frost spells are weaker, but usually with an inherent snare built in, which allows them a greater modicum of control. Arcane consists of many of the utility spells, while also supporting either of the other trees through the usage of talent trained abilities. Core abilities :Note: Players technically start in Frost spec; if a player chooses another specialization at level 10, the following are removed: Frostbolt. Arcane magi lose Fire Blast. Extra spells These spells are alternate versions of trainable spells, meaning they don't affect functionality, but they merely possess a different icon or other cosmetic change. They are learned through books or given as quest rewards. Spells by function Damage spells ;Single-target Damage (frost spec) for ice-based single target damage (and a snare); for instant fire damage (and brief cooldown); (fire spec) for a big whopper of fire damage. (talent) is another fire-based spell which has a short casting time and does good damage. (arcane spec) are channeled over 2 seconds, with five waves of arcane damage fired. (fire spec) is a slow-casting, huge Fireball with a large DoT component. ;Area of effect damage This category of spells includes your first AoE spell: , an instant cast arcane point blank area of effect; , a channeled ground target area of effect cold spell; and , a fire-based ground target area of effect spell. Defensive spells ;Snares and roots (frost spec) slows the enemy, and is a point blank area of effect root which also inflicts a small amount of damage. gives the Mage both spell haste buff and a reactive debuff to enemies that hit the Mage in melee. Attackers are slowed. Arcane mages can get , which slows attackers by 50% and also increases enemy casting time by 50%. ;Crowd control allows the Mage to turn a Humanoid, Beast or Critter into a sheep, pig, turtle, penguin or black cat (depending on the spell and glyph used) for a certain amount of time. ;Damage absorption With talents, can be acquired. It's an instant cast shield that protects you from all damage types up to a limit or 1 minute, whichever comes first. It has a short cooldown (30 seconds). Utility spells - a "defensive" spell of sorts - protects against falling damage. ;Buffs Mages have , which offers a buff to spell power and critical strike chance. ;Conjuration gives you a stone that acts as a free mana potion on a separate cooldown from your other potions. These stones can not be shared. and can also be used for restoring health and mana, and is an important preparation for reducing downtime for a solo mage or an entire raid. ;Evocation The fastest way to regenerate your mana, can refill the majority of your mana bar (60%) over the course of its 6 second cast. Be sure not to be at risk of getting hit, since this is a channeled effect. Teleport Spells ;Self This includes the Teleport: spells as well as . ;Portals Creates a portal that can be clicked to instantly move your group to a friendly city. ja:Mage/Spell ru:Способности мага Category:Mage abilities